Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of online advertisements.
Advertising on the Internet allows a large number of advertisements to be displayed to a user while browsing web pages. These advertisements are replaced with new advertisements to monetize web pages. The replacement occurs in response to, for example, a user selecting a new web page during browsing. However, there may be scenarios where the user navigates to a particular web page, views advertisements displayed on the current web page and continues to remain on the current web page. The user remaining on the current web page interacts with the current web page but does not interact with the advertisements displayed on the current web page. At this point the advertisements are not replaced until the web page is changed. Consequently, the number of advertisements displayed in a particular time-frame is limited. Further, the rate of monetization of these web pages is also affected.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a robust method and system for time triggered advertisement replacement.